


Lucky

by evakayaki



Category: SKAM (France)
Genre: Eliott Loves Lucas, Eliott and Lucas talk, Fluff, Lucas and Lola, M/M, angsty, eliott and lola friendship, gapfiller
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-23
Updated: 2020-06-23
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:22:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24883006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/evakayaki/pseuds/evakayaki
Summary: Takes place after Lundi 22h16 - Lux & Obscurus. When Eliott gets home from work, he and Lucas have an honest conversation.~~~~~~Lucas hated studying. Hated books. Hated words. Hated everything that was currently spread out before him on the kitchen table. He had been studying for BAC’s for what seemed like years, even though the clock only showed about four hours had passed.
Relationships: Eliott Demaury/Lucas Lallemant
Comments: 2
Kudos: 120





	Lucky

**Author's Note:**

> See endnotes for trigger warnings.

Lucas hated studying. Hated books. Hated words. Hated everything that was currently spread out before him on the kitchen table. He had been studying for BAC’s for what seemed like years, even though the clock only showed about four hours had passed. 

“Fuck,” Lucas breathed, throwing down his highlighter. 

He hated the nights when Eliott had to work until the video store closed. At first, it startled him when his boyfriend would slip into the bedroom. But that soon morphed into anticipation. He found himself tossing and turning until Eliott got home. 

Now, with everything that had happened in the past weeks, he was worried. And he told himself that things were okay, Eliott was okay. As Eliott had told him in no uncertain terms after the whole drunk incident, _I’m an adult, Lucas. Lola didn’t force me to drink. I did that all on my own._

“Shit,” he whispered, dragging his hands through his hair. 

After everything that happened with Lola in the last few days, he was exhausted. Daphne still hadn’t fully forgiven him, even though she said she did. He knew the girl. Knew there was still resentment behind her eyes. 

And things with Eliott were okay, even though he knew they still were walking on eggshells around each other. 

Then there was Lola. She had texted him earlier, apologizing. And reading her words pained him because it felt like Eliott and the barge and Lucille all over again. He didn’t want her to ever feel so abandoned, so alone, so helpless again. Even if he wasn’t the motivating factor, Lucas was convinced he played a part in Lola’s run away. Which could have ended up so much worse. So much, much worse. 

So, he replied, pouring his heart out to her. Letting her know he was truly sorry and that he knew better than to treat her like that after everything he had experienced with mental health. He told her that he was just scared of losing Eliott. Loosing himself. And that he understood if she never wanted to see him again, but he wouldn’t stand in the way if she needed Eliott. He wouldn’t stand in the way of her and Eliott’s friendship. It wasn’t his place to, no matter how much he loved Eliott. Really, that was all he could do. 

Standing up, he stretched, trying to clear his head and focus on the task at hand. Deep down, he knew he was ready, but that didn’t hold down the doubt that always seemed to flood back up to the surface. He knew he’d probably always have that slight feeling that maybe he wasn’t good enough, and maybe that’s why he held so tightly to Eliott and their relationship. It was the one thing he relied on, had faith in, felt like he could be himself in. 

The idea of studying was quickly replaced when he heard the creak of the stairs followed by the lock turning and the door sliding open. 

“Hey. Didn’t think you’d be up,” Eliott said softly.

Lucas stood and watched his boyfriend for a second. He nodded and was about to do something, he didn’t quite know what, but startled when he found himself suddenly engulfed in strong arms and lips pressed hard against his. 

“Mmm,” Lucas pulled back when the need for air got to be too much. “What was that for?” He panted. 

Eliott smiled and shrugged shyly.

“Work okay?” 

“Yeah,” Eliott nodded enthusiastically.

Lucas laughed softly at his boyfriend. There was clearly something brewing under the surface. “Anything happen?”

“Yeah,” Eliott smiled and rolled his lip into his mouth. 

“Are you going to tell me?” Lucas smiled back, happiness bubbling in his chest at his boyfriend’s behavior. 

“Yeah,” Eliott laughed again and held up something that Lucas hadn’t noticed before. 

It took a minute for him to register what Eliott was showing him before it clicked. “Your film?”

“My film,” Eliott nodded with glee. 

Quickly, Lucas took the DVD case from the man and studied it for a second. “Eliott Demaury,” he whispered, running his finger over his boyfriend’s name. 

“Finished it right before work,” Eliott placed his hand over Lucas’. “I’m planning on showing it Friday.”

Lucas nodded, “I’ll be there.” He stopped for a second, unsure if he was overstepping considering everything that happened. “That is, if you want me to?” He asked tentatively. 

“Of course I do,” Eliott took the film from him and set it on the table, before Lucas was pulled flush against Eliott’s chest. “Lola might be there. _I_ want Lola to be there.”

Lucas nodded, “She deserves to be there. If she...if it’s too awkward for her to see me, I can see it some other time.” It’d kill Lucas, he knew it would, to not be there, but it wasn’t his work that was going to be projected on the screen. 

“I need you there,” Eliott whispered and Lucas could feel the man’s breath on his hair. “I wouldn’t have been able to do this without you.”

Lucas pulled away, and bit his lip for a second, “Lola messaged me.”

“I know,” Eliott admitted. 

Lucas frowned. He hadn’t told Eliott about it. “How?”

“Lola came by the store. She told me you apologized to her,” Eliott pulled Lucas closer to him. “She said you were a nice guy.”

Lucas snorted and looked down at his shoes, “I’m so nice, I basically told her to go fuck herself and she almost got herself…” He trailed off. If she had gone through with whatever she had planned, Lucas knew he couldn’t live with himself. 

“You were trying to protect me,” Eliott pressed a kiss to the top of Lucas’ head. 

Lucas let himself breath in the man’s scent for a second before he pulled back again. He didn’t know what else to say except, “I’m so proud of you.”

“I’m proud of _you_ ,” Eliott replied.

“I didn’t do anything,” Lucas shrugged. 

“Hmm,” Eliott hummed and Lucas could feel the man nuzzling the top of his head. He could feel that Eliott wanted to argue with him, but his boyfriend just placed a kiss to the top of his head instead. 

Lucas tightened his arms around Eliott before letting his hands drop to the man’s hips. He smiled shyly up at the man, “Are we good?” He knew it was a loaded question. 

“We’re great,” Eliott nodded, eyes meeting Lucas’. And Lucas knew Eliott understood all that the question encompassed. All the meaning Lucas had put behind it. 

“Are _you_ good?” Lucas needed to know.

Lucas felt Eliott’s lips briefly press against his before Eliott pulled back with a smile and a nod.

“I’m lucky.”

**Author's Note:**

> Trigger warnings: Very brief allusion to suicidal thoughts


End file.
